The overall Objective of Biospecimens Accessioning and Processing Shared Resource (BAP) is to provide a central facility to electronically accession and process biospecimens intended for research by Cancer Center members. The Specific Aims of the Shared Resource are to 1) provide electronic accessioning of biospecimens into a central Research Specimen Database, 2) to process the specimens appropriately according to their projected end use, 3) to provide nucleic acid extraction services, 4) to provide cryopreservation of mononuclear cells and EBV immortalization of B lymphocytes, and 5) to provide consultative services and specific expertise to Cancer Center investigators. Biospecimens accessioned through this resource include solid tissues as well as whole blood and other body fluids. Blood specimens are processed for nucleic acid extraction, future or immediate EBV immortalization of mononuclear cells, and/or frozen storage as plasma, serum or buffy coats. Fresh solid tissues are dissected and frozen in liquid nitrogen or freezing medium. One of the most valuable contributions of the BAP resource is the specimen annotation that is entered into the Research Laboratory Information System at the time of specimen accessioning and subsequently utilized for timely and appropriate retrieval of archived specimens. During the current funding period, BAP has developed substantial automation which has increased sample capacity without increased cost to investigators. Together, the electronic biospecimen accessioning combined with basic specimen processing, EBV immortalization, and nucleic acid extraction services have created a powerful, synergistic Shared Resource critical for support of translations!, epidemiologic and basic research of Cancer Center members. In 2007, the BAP Shared Resource processed over 1,700 cryopreservations and EBV transformations and extracted DNA from over 10,000 biospecimens for over 30 Cancer Center investigators.